The University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center, Department of Family and Preventive Medicine (OUHSC-DFPM) is proposing to coordinate and convene a one- day conference in Oklahoma City, OK for key representatives of the 4 grantees of the AHRQ award entitled, Infrastructure for Maintaining Primary Care Transformation (IMPaCT) and from their 12 dissemination states. The purpose of the conference will be to assure that all states have a similar understanding of the purpose of the IMPaCT initiative and can make more rapid and effective progress toward implementation through substantive discussions and development of professional relationships both within and across states. The conference is to be held in the Spring of 2013 and OUHSC-DFPM will provide all conference administrative services. Each state will be allowed to bring up to four representatives. Flash drives will be provided and will include the conference agenda, presentations and attendee contact information. . PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The purpose of the proposed IMPACT Multi-state Conference is to bring together representatives from the four Infrastructure for Maintaining Primary Care Transformation (IMPACT) grantees and the 12 dissemination states to strengthen efforts in all states to develop statewide Primary Care Extension Programs.